zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Peahat
Peahats are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are a race of helicopter-like enemies. They are vegetable-like in appearance and the "helicopter blades" are probably some sort of hardened mineral tissue that the Peahat developed as a protection to deflect weapons as well as a mechanism for flight. They are only active in the daytime, but can produce larvae at night if struck. In some games, they can be killed while they are resting on the ground, and in other games, their roots must be struck underneath the blades. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Peahats are not much larger than Link, but are immune to almost all attacks while they are moving and their blades are spinning. To defeat them, Link must wait until they momentarily stop moving, at which point they become easy targets. The exception to this is if their movement is stopped by Link using the clock; if they were moving at the time that Link touched the clock and caused all of his enemies to freeze, the game regards the Peahats as still being in motion and they will take no damage from any attack. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Peahats in this game are quite similar to those in the original. They can also be defeated if Link picks up a pot or boulder with the Power Bracelet and throws it at them. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Peahats in this game are much larger than their counterparts from earlier games. While Link is a child, they litter Hyrule Field, and begin to attack whenever a traveler comes near. Their appearance has also changed from earlier games, having large blade-like propellers as opposed to the flower vanes they once had. They are far larger than their appearance in any other game and make a recognizable helicopter sound while flying. They do not attack during the night, but if hit, they will become agitated and send miniature versions of themselves to attack the intruder. Navi identifies these smaller versions as Peahat Larva. There is also a single peahat that levitates the entire day and only spawns larvas instead of attacking directly. For reasons unknown, these enemies are nowhere to be found during Link's adulthood. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Peahats tend to dwell in underground areas, and are identical to their Ocarina of Time counterparts, though far less in number. They are commonly found asleep and behave in the same fashion as a Peahat would during night. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Peahats can only be damaged while they are planted in the ground. When they begin flying, they become temporarily invincible, making them difficult to avoid given their random movements. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Peahats are small, multi-eyed creatures that pilot themselves into Link and attack him with their flower-like blades. They can only be killed with projectiles, as their spinning blades act as a shield against swords. Another way they can be slain is by temporarily disabling their blades with the Boomerang, Deku Leaf, or Hookshot, causing them to tumble to the ground.Link can defeat them with one shot of the Hero's Bow.It is then possible to defeat them with the sword. The propeller on their heads seems to be composed of Golden Feathers because they can be obtained by defeating them or stealing from them. The feathers can't be stolen after the propeller is chopped off. The game also features an enemy similar in both name and function known as Seahats, being large flying creatures that inhabit the Great Sea and somewhat resemble sharks. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Peahats can be found throughout Hyrule's overworld. Peahats usually fly up in the air out of Link's reach and then fly down to attack Link when he approaches one. There are, however, other Peahats that carry objects, such as rocks or Bombs, that will dive-bomb Link with the object they carry. They can be defeated by using the Gust Jar when they swoop down to attack and can also be hit with the boomerang and several slashes from a sword. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Peahats appear in the Gerudo Desert and the City in the Sky serving as Clawshot targets. Their appearance has once again changed; only the rotating "leaves" appear plant-like, and the bulk of the Peahat's body is the large root that Link can hang from with a Clawshot. Unlike in previous installments, these Peahats do not attack Link and are actually helpful in several areas.Strangely,the normal enemy music starts when Link approaches them,although they cannot directly harm Link. Also, there are two trees that appear to have Peahats growing off of them in the desert. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Peahats are found in areas such as the Lanayru Desert. They act similarly to their Twilight Princess counterparts. Non-canonical appearances Link's Crossbow Training Peahats appear in the single stage of the game which takes place in the City in the Sky. They are largely ornamental in nature, although Link can shoot them for extra points. See also * Seahat es:Peahat Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies